Kaleidoscope
by Gchan-sama
Summary: A series of stories that take place a month after the events of episode 13. Some romance/action/drama will take place.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaleidoscope**

A series of short chapters dealing with the aftermath of the siege that lead to Silver and Red Kings' deaths. If people like it, I'll expand it more into a mini novel or something. Yes, there will be some drama/romance/angst: Romance will include Kuroh/OC, Shiro/Neko and my version of whatever Yata and Fushimi's deal is.

Disclaimer: All characters you know are property of GORA. All original characters are property of the writer...which would be me.

**Prologue: Halcyon Days.**

_Ten years earlier_

Two children, one seven and the other eight, were walking in the hot August sun, drinking bottled juice and eating some candy, which was a present from one of the local store owners. Tanaka-san was the owner of the newstand/bookstore in town and sold some items, but he always had kept candy for the young ones. The children of the town also liked to play with Tanaka's orange cat, that watched everyone like a guarddog.

"So", the little girl began. "I have to move." She was the younger of the two and already had shown signs of an independent nature which already exaspperated her family. Her parents were both dead(victims of the husband's criminal nature) and the girl lived with some relatives closeby. Her companion, a year older than her, looked at her in surprise.

"Move?" He asked.

"I'm moving to my grandma's outside of Shimonozune", The girl just shrugged. The boy just looked at her, grey eyes already shining with disappointment and sadness. She was the only person in the whole town, besides his beloved master, that knew what the boy's own secret was. That the boy and his master were both powerful. The girl shoved a mouthful of sugar drops in her mouth. "Uncle says I'd be better off with Granny there, since there's schools closeby and everything."

"Oh." The boy remained silent and hid his sadness from his companion. _Now who will I play with?_She had been a comfort to him after he had moved into the town and was his only friend in the small school they went to.

"Oh come on", the girl was sad too. He was the only one who didn't yell at her for bossing him around and speaking her mind...and secretly she knew one day that when she grew up, she'd marry him...though he didn't know. The biggest bond between the two though was the understanding of what it was like to be the oddball kid in school that no one talked to. "I'll give you my granny's address so you can write to me and I'll give you my phone-"

"We don't have a phone. Remember?"

"Oh. Right."

He stood up and looked thoughtfully at the sky. _Geez he acts like an old man sometimes, _thought the girl. Then, much to her surprise, she felt tears stinging her cheeks, causing the boy to look curiously her way. "K...Kana?"

"You're gonna forget me!" She began to sob. "I don't wanna move, you know!"

"I won't forget you". He gave her some of his candy. "Calm down. We can write each other. We'll be best friends no matter what happens." He took her hand a little and quickly snatched it away when both blushed. "Just stop crying, okay? You look weird."

She sniffed and wiped her tears and realized, 'What?! I look weird?! Whatdya mean by that?!" grabbed her friend and that was enough.


	2. Calm

**CALM**

_**Disclaimer: All K characters are the property of GORA. All original characters the property of the Author.**_

A month had passed since the siege of the high school that had left two people dead and countless injured. The school had plenty of counselors and doctors on hand to reassure everyone's safety and after a few weeks of uncertainy, things were finally going back to normal. No one knew whom the two dead were, other than it was rumored that one of the dead was a student...though no one knew whom the student was exactly. The other was the leader of a local gang.

Kukuri had heard all about it from various friends. However, she had no memory of anything other than a few details.

Something had made her blackout; the only thing she had remembered was that she had woken up outside of school, being held by the transfer student with whom she had become friends with. When she awoke, something inside of her felt empty. Missing. She had remembered the student and the cat, but there was someone else... However, she never did get an explanation from her friend exactly; once he had seen to her care and made sure she was fine, he disappeared. He did however, leave her a note that explained that he had gone to search for someone. Kukuri didn't have a crush on him as some of the other female students did(he was very handsome and acted like a samurai at times) but the fact that no one was around that could explain things made Kukuri rather lonely.

On this day, she went to her class as usual and took her usual seat. the teacher came in a few minutes later, followed by a nervous-looking, darkhaired and glasses-wearing student. The chatter in the classroom came to a screeching halt as the teacher bellowed, "Introduce yourself."

"I'm Ono Haru", the student gave a bow "Nice to meet you all." He took a seat close to Kukuri while the female students were chittering over how cute he was. Kukuri gave him a friendly smile as he glanced at her. Kukuri could've sworn that she had seen him blush as he looked away.

_**Somewhere outside of Shikozane**_

The shop was busy; lunch was usually the most crowded time of the day, with office workers, students and town employees. Then there were regulars like Chitose the florist and Kaito the general practioner. "Kana-chaaaannnnn", Kaito had the biggest crush on the shop's waitress; she was a lovely young woman who had been working there for six months now, paying her way thru school. Despite his age(he was in his thirties afterall while she was around 18), Kaito couldn't resist playfully flirting with her. At least, luckily for him, she had a decent sense of humor about it.

"Oh, Kaito-sensei", Kana took out her pad and pen. "Will you have your usual?"

He nodded. "Marry me?"

"Maybe later." She smiled and went to put his order in. This was how they usually bantered. Another customer, a younger man (who, Kaito sighed) was probably more Kana's age, entered. He was wearing all black, with young black hair and even had a sword at his side. _ To be that youn__g again and good-looking to boot. _Some of the customers were eyeing the kid suspiciously; afterall, no one except officials had access to swords and the only time young people carried swords was when they cosplayed. Kana took the kid's order and went about her business, but Kana couldn't help looking at the young man.

_He reminds me of someone. _She got Kaito's order together and bought it to him. The teenager was just reading something. Kaito began to eat as loud voices were coming from the kitchen. No one else was paying attention, but Kana...and the kid with the sword.

"Damn it." She sighed as she rushed towards the back suddenly...

"I don't have your money!" Kana's boss, who was in his sixties, was yelling. Then the lights began to flicker. The customers outside were wondering what was going on as the lights went out for a minute. When the lights came back on, Kaito was halfway back to check on things when he noticed that the kid with the sword was gone. In the back of the kitchen, one man was holding a gun to the girl while both the cook/owner and one of the thugs were on the ground. Both were bleeding.

"Fucking bitch", the thug yelled at Kana, "What the hell did you do to him?" He then saw Kaito and prepared to shoot him when a shadow appeared before him. The kid from before used his sword to deflect the bullet.

"You interrupted my lunch…and theirs." The younger man sheathed his sword. "What do you have to say about it?"

Just then the other thug started to come to and get up. He went after the boy, but some kind of force held him back. Kana in the meantime was tending to the owner, who was looking grey . She was watching too.

"Let's go", the thug got up and looked at his partner. "It's not worth it."

"Fuck, man these guys are strains", his partner was scared; Kana could see his fear. "Especially this crazy bitch!"

"Crazy bitch, huh?" The look in her face left all a little scared suddenly. Even the boy was surprised. "Shit…" The partner was cussing as the leader left. "You wait, Fox Woman. You just wait…"


	3. Rise From The Ashes

**Rise From the Ashes/The Return of Black Dog**

_**All characters you know are from GORA/other characters are the work of fiction and belong to the author**_

Things had been quite chaotic in the month following the death of the beloved Red King of HOMRA: more fights involving the police and a few scrapes with Scepter 4. No King seemed to be on the horizon anytime soon, so Kusanagi had taken over things for a few weeks. However, he had decided that with both Mikoto's and Totsuka's deaths, HOMRA had lost its appeal for him. The only thing that had kept him tied was the little girl that was busy staring at a ball.

"Are you sure about this, Anna-chan?" he asked the girl. "I know you probably have questions."

"It's okay, Izumo. I'm going to school, not leaving." She gave him a childish grin. "Don't worry. Kamomoto and Yata have been looking after me."

"They have huh". This made him much relieved for the news that he was about to spring on the remaining members of HOMRA.

"Ah, good", Kusanagi lit up a cigarette. "You're all here." The remains of HOMRA had gathered in Kusanagi's bar, including Anna. "Listen up. There's a few things that I have to discuss with you all."

"I've decided to leave for awhile." He began, "I got an oppoturnity to open up another bar in Osaka."

There were mumbles of shock and then, "WHAT?!" That would've came from Yata. Out of all of HOMRA, it was Yata that had taken everything that had happened in the last few months, between finding Totsuka at his end and then Mikoto..."Kusanagi-san...Why?!"

"Look", Kusanagi continued, "without Mikoto or even a new Red King, HOMRA is nothing more than a pale shadow of itself. I"m not saying we can't bounce back from this. We will."

"You're leaving us..." Yata was furious. "What about everything you, Totsuka-san and Mikoto-san started?!"

"Yata-san", Kamomoto put a comforting hand on him.

"I'll be in Osaka for at least six months", Kusanagi lit up a cigarette. "I already hired someone to look after the bar. If anything else should happen, I've already asked Kamio-san to get in touch with me. Same with Anna."

"You knew about this?!" Yata looked at Kamio hatefully. "And didn't tell me?!"

"Kusanagi-san is right." Kamio, despite his size, was quite a gentle and smart man. He was easily the most personable of HOMRA, along with Kusanagi. "We need some time to regroup and fix some things."

"NO BLOOD NO BONE NO ASH!" Yata shouted the group's slogan. "Doesn't that mean ANYTHING TO ANYBODY ANYMORE?"

"It'll be okay", Anna offered. This calmed down Yata somewhat. AFterall, no one could get angry at HOMRA's adorable mascot. "Mikoto wouldn't want anyone to grieve. And Izumo's coming back by the winter. And I'm going to school!"

"HOMRA will continue on, of course" Kusanagi took a long drag on his cigarette. "It's just we need to decide what direction to take. And I have to take care of a few things."

"Whatever". Inside, Yata was seething. _How can they give up on HOMRA?_ "So who's taking over while you're gone anyway?"

"Oh, an old friend of mine is taking over." Kusanagi finished his cigarette. "He ran a few bars outside Tokyo so he's got experience. And..." He grinned. "He's quite fine with HOMRA."

"When do we meet him?" Yata asked.

"Tonight. Figured we'd have a celebration...and besides," Kusanagi smiled at Anna, "We need to get you some supplies and a uniform."

_**outside of the city...**_

Kuroh had his suspicions about the woman at first, though it was more familar. He thought he had seen her before, but couldn't place where. Unusual for him not to remember a friendly face, but he supposed that with recent events, it was possible that he forgot. His energies over the last few weeks was focused on finding his King afterall. He was hungry and had stopped for a bite to eat when a robbery had seemed to happen. He flashed in front of the one customer as he used his skill to deflect the bullet. Two people were on the ground, including the owner but something disturbed Kuroh in the way that the one thief glared at the woman. The owner was shot, but the wounds were, in Kuroh's estimation, not too fatal as long as someone got helped(which is what the customer did.) He stayed with the woman as they both tried to stop the bleeding. The woman kept looking at him curiously.

"Thank you.", Kana nodded as she blushed a little. "Not a lot of people would've put themselves in the way like that."

"I believe in doing the right thing." He then tore up some cloths and wrapped up the wounds. "There. He should be okay until he gets to the hospital." He started to get up when the woman said something else.

"I'm sorry to be asking you this", Kana began. Kuroh had to admit...she was quite pretty; green eyes, black hair that was tied up, pale skin. "Feel free to ignore me if you want. But you look a lot like a kid I grew up with years ago."

"Excuse me?" The more he thought about his days with Ichigen, the more he remembered somewhat: there had been a little girl who had spent a summer there.

"I used to play with this kid a lot", Kana continued, "Actually...he was probably the only friend I had. And I was probably the only friend he had. We were both...outcasts." She laughed. "However, I had to move in with my grandmother because the people I was staying with were moving somewhere else. Anyway, long story short, I can see that you're not him. So, I'm sorry. Thank you though for saving us though." She bowed and began to leave...

"K...Kana..." Then he remembered.

The summer he was nine, he had remembered: A woman and a little girl had moved in next door to Ichigen. The woman had been nice enough but the little girl was...loud. However, she was the first person that he had used his powers on and much to her credit, never told anyone about it.

"Kuroh!" Kana's eyes brightened up. "Kuroh-kun...is it really you?!"

"You haven't changed." For once, a genuine smile broke out. "I had thought you looked familar but forgive me. My mind has been on other things recently."

"How's Ichigen-sama? He was always super nice to me."

"I'm afraid he passed away some time ago."

This made Kana sad. "Oh, I"m sorry to hear that." The police and Kaito arrived. "Kuroh...where are you staying? I'd love to catch up with you!"

"I'm actually not planning on staying in this town too long." He realized that he had nowhere to stay. Also, he was supposed to meet Neko back in a few days at the high school.

"Come to this address", Kana gave him a white card. "That's where I live. At least, have some dinner. Just tell the landlady that you're my cousin. She doesn't like it too much when boys come by."


	4. White Moon

**3. ****White Moon**

_A small home somewhere..._

Something was outside messing around Ishida's home. Momo was barking which was SERIOUSLY pissing him off. He got up from the computer and put on his jacket. "Goddamn it Momo..." He put her leash on and decided he needed a weapon...in case it was a robber. So, he took a kitchen knife. Hey, a man has to defend himself somehow! Besides it was just him and the dog, since the wife decided to take a vacation and visit her family in Yokohama. Ishida did not particularly care for his in-laws.

Once outside, Momo started growling and choking herself on the leash. "Come on, stop!" Ishida tried to control her.

_It's probably a stray cat or something._

Then the leash broke as Momo ran off. A shadow was in his garage and it looked mighty big.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit...please let it be a stray cat..or dog..._

"Momo!" He yelled as he ran towards the garage. "You stupid dog..." He ran into the garage where he put the light on. His heart dropped to his stomach as he mentally prepared himself for whatever it was. Just not what he actually saw...

Momo was in the arms of a younger man...a teenager(?) who was naked. For a moment, all reason left Ishida. Naked Man had to be at least in his 20s at the most...though he had white hair so Ishida had no idea what to think.

"So, I landed here", the kid/man looked around. "Excuse me, but can you lend me something to wear? It's a bit cold out."

Once inside(and wearing a pair of Ishida's sweatpants and one of his wife's tshirts...his own clothes were waaaay too big for this kid), the stranger began eating ravenously. Ishida just stared.

_Foreigner? Probably a tourist. Poor kid...getting dumped HERE._

"This is really good!" The kid was smiling. "Not as good as Kuroh's cooking...but still good!"

"Thanks." Ishida put his drink down. "So...why were you naked and hiding in my garage?"

"Where am I anyway?"

"Tsume", Ishida explained. "You're about an hour away from Tokyo. So, why were you naked again?"

"I apparently landed here. Not sure why but I suppose it's due to being immortal." The kid finished his rice.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry", The younger man looked at Ishida and Ishida suddenly felt calm. There was something about this kid that was both cute and yet reminded Ishida of an old man. "I apologize for the inconvience. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"So, are you lost or something? I can drive you to your hotel, but like I said, it's about an hour away from here."

"How can I put this?" The guest paused for a second and thought. "I guess I don't really have a home. It burned down."

"Jesus...I'm sorry, man..."

"I hope she's okay..."

"Girlfriend?"

"Well..." The kid paused for a beat. "kind of I guess. She's more of my pet."

"...Right."_ This kid is weird._

"How rude of me!" The kid remembered his manners. "I forgot to introduce myself!" He then stood up and bowed properly. "My name is Weissman. However, my friends...call me Shiro."

"Nice to meet you...Shiro-kun." Ishida was still rather skeptical. "Now...you still haven't explained to me one thing."

"What's that?"

"WHY WERE YOU NAKED?"

The party at HOMRA was in full swing by the time Kusanagi's replacement arrived. Kusanagi was outside catching a quick smoke when a motorcyle pulled up. "Hey. You can put your stuff in the locker room in the back."

"Ok", Kusanagi yelled for attention in the bar. There was only the HOMRA members and Anna there, but yet the noise sounded like it was fifty people. "I'd like to introduce you to someone." A tall blonde man joined him; he looked similar to Kusanagi, only with long darker blonde hair and wearing more stylish clothes. "This is Gin-san. He'll be running things here."

"Nice to meet you all." The newcomer introduced himself. "I'm looking forward to working with you lot."

"Who the hell is this guy?!" Yata already was going off.

"Yata-san..." Kusanagi sighed and facepalmed. _Why am I not surprised?_

"It's all right. I kind of expected that something like this would happen". Gin just looked Yata eye to eye. "I understand you're suspicious of me. I'm not in HOMRA and you lost a few good people. Let's just make one thing clear; I'm not here to replace your king."

"You have no idea what we've been through". For a minute, Yata looked as if he'd bust out in tears. He got into attack mode and went after the newcomer...only to be stopped by what looked to be a wall.

"What the..." he mumbled. The other HOMRA members were shocked. "You...you're a strain..."

"Oh, Kusanagi-san didn't mention that?" Gin smirked. "Nice try, but again...I AM NOT TRYING TO REPLACE YOUR KING! From what I heard, he sounds like he was a cool guy. This Totsuka guy too...I'm sorry I couldn't meet them. But, it is what it is." He let Yata go from his grip. "So, as I was saying...I look forward to running this bar. I know you guys probably are a little leery of me so...if you guys want to ask me anything, my door's always open. I live down the street from here. Ok?"

The group was silent. Yata nodded in agreement, a little afraid and awed by the newcomer. The newcomer then looked at Anna, who was studying him thru what appeared to be a marble with a serious look on her face.

"So, do I pass?" he asked.

She took a minute to analyze him more and then with a small smile, said, "Yes." Gin then gave her a truly kind smile.

_Finally figured out how to bring in Shiro. HOMRA peeps still remain hard to write so, forgive me if it's a little OOC. Next chapter, I promise more Kuroh/Kana...and Neko will probably show up soon. Still figuring out how to bring in Scepter 4. _


End file.
